


【円洛】标记

by guguguguguaguagua



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua
Summary: 旧文补档円堂大介x洛可可注意abo→bopwp
Relationships: Endou Daisuke/Rococo Urupa





	【円洛】标记

“洛可可？洛可可。”  
老人轻轻拍动床上熟睡的男孩，可那孩子只是哼了声鼻音，指头都没动一下。  
若是往日的洛可可，习惯浅眠的他稍有风吹草动便会惊醒。对运动员来说睡眠质量差绝不是好事，好在体贴的监督费心费力帮他调整，这情况才有改观。  
另一方面，昨天实在太累了。  
也罢，就让他睡吧。等洛可可醒了再跟他确认易感期是否结束。虽然这事完全可以问队里的Alpha辨认，可円堂大介绝没可能这么做。大介揉着腰缓慢站起，洛可可从小家境贫困营养不良，加上性别觉醒的契机是个不太令人愉快的意外。洛可可发情期就没准过，抑制剂效果也不好，每次这小家伙一闹起来简直是灾难。  
大介一出门却见到雷门夏未。这刚加入球队不久的经理人马上站起身，递上大介常用牌子的膏药。大介真是不知道该夸夏未过于细心还是什么，好在夏未也知情识趣，交了东西稍问好便离开。  
大介望着夏未的背影抓抓头发，只好转回屋里贴膏药。他拉出一板凳，还没坐稳，忽然听到洛可可口齿不清的呼唤：“大介……”  
洛可可嗓子还有点哑，清了两声才稍微像样。大介忙翻找含片，原本抽屉里的不知哪儿去了，余光一瞄夏未给的袋子里竟有一板。  
好歹是救了急——洛可可把药片含进嘴，松了一口气。大介便挪到床沿，叫洛可可帮忙贴膏药。  
“先不用贴，我给你锤锤吧！”睡了足有十二小时的洛可可精力完全恢复，拉起大介衬衫背后动作却一滞，好在他肤色黑，脸红害羞没那么明显。  
“怎么了？”大介没明白洛可可突然停下的原因，帮他拉得更高。洛可可没法，只好用锤背掩饰。力道大得大介惨叫一声。  
大介不在意，惨叫后半段直接转为笑声，揉揉洛可可的头当作他连声道歉的回礼。“精气神很好嘛？看来易感期结束了。”  
“大概？我感觉信息素还是不受控制，但也不是很想做……是，你上次说的那个什么贤者时间吗？”洛可可敲着大介后背。“大介，今天也不要去球场好不好？大家都在训练没人打扰……”  
大介现在是想惨叫了，他捂住脸：“你可饶了我吧，而且半决赛时间也近了……”  
洛可可笑嘻嘻贴好膏药蹭上来撒娇，“交给温蒂，我再偷一天懒。”  
大介转身把洛可可拉进怀里：“我要是温蒂都要打死你，长点心吧！意大利的“吟游诗人”可有两把刷子。”  
“我也想啊……赶紧归队去。”洛可可小声嘟哝。“决赛才能遇到闪电日本队，被大介那样称赞的球队，好想快点和他们交手啊……”他一本正经说着，忽转过头看大介。“大介，”他唤了一声，私处刻意贴上円堂大介裆部，目的不言而喻。  
“咦，还没鼓。真麻烦……”洛可可直接动手解大介裤子：“要是大介闻得到我的信息素就好了。”  
洛可可言者无意，可大介听者有心。两年前趁人之危的Alpha已经被逮捕入狱，也有公益性质的组织自发为洛可可提供了清洗标记的手术。父母不在乎这个没出息的Omega儿子的名誉甚至生死，好在大介伯乐识马及时带他住进球队。  
但这些终究不够。Omega需要的是一个足够强大的Alpha丈夫，结下终身的标记，空气都弥漫着恩爱的证明。在步调一致的易感期肉体纠缠在一起，互相都拥有足够的兴致维持这种快乐——剧本都这样写，也是不少人的梦想。与Beta无缘的泡沫……  
“大介，你在发呆。”洛可可握住半敞的拉链间探出的命根子，大介顿时吸一口凉气。“你又在和我做的时候想别的事情！”  
“是啊……”大介被洛可可的投诉拉回现实。大介也上了年纪，边剧烈运动还有心思乱想的机会其实不常有，这也才第二次而已。只不过上一次大介在动作正渐入佳境时大叫一声“想出对付■■队的对策了”过于令人印象深刻，以至于洛可可念念不忘。“继续吧，洛可可。”円堂大介挪了挪身子方便洛可可扒他裤子。  
洛可可还算不得完全开始发情，从他头脑尚清晰这一点就看得出。因此也没那么急着要什么东西捅进身体。反正大介也没进入状态，干脆俯下身一下一下啄吻还有些软的茎身。他一面亲着，不时舔两口，一面不忘抗议：“啊……足球笨蛋！我和足球和轮胎一起掉进水里，你救哪个？”  
“你不是会游泳吗？一起救足球和轮胎嘛，用神之手！”大介笑道，可见他并不擅长应付这种，笑得很勉强。  
“狡辩！”洛可可把侧面一圈都舔湿，最后在龟头“啵”地亲了一口收尾。大介听出他这两个字状态不很对。果然洛可可停了两秒，红着脸拉住大介手臂。“来做吧，我想要了……”  
洛可可前一天晚上做完还犯懒不想洗澡，被円堂大介好说歹说劝进浴室冲干净汗和其他液体，又歪进被子不愿意穿睡衣。换言之目前唯一可以遮羞的布料就是围了一圈的毛巾被，而现在某关键部位还被顶起了一个小圆包。  
大介点头，奖励似的捧起洛可可的脸，亲在脸颊。洛可可不甘示弱，揽着大介脖子深吻。大介嗅不到洛可可的信息素，但尝到他嘴里甘草片的味道，以及属于他自己的咸腥。大介试着轻触洛可可上颌的软肉，果不其然感受到洛可可一瞬间的僵硬，之后身体发软慢慢倒回床上。  
作为国际一流的少年球员，洛可可过人的身体素质足够叫性别歧视者闭嘴，但这一条在床上显然不适用。不如说发情期高烧一样的状态中还能撑着身体不发软才是怪事。他已经没法克制自己不去抠弄后穴汲取快感了，两人还保持着拥抱与接吻的状态，洛可可的身体却不受控地发抖。穴口粉红的嫩肉已经熟透了，软烂着欢迎手指的进入，使洛可可轻轻松松就能摸到前列腺。还想再深一点，大介肯定已经发现了……  
円堂大介在喘息的空隙直起身脱掉上衣，他分明看到洛可可慌张抽出沾着晶莹液滴的手指企图假装无事发生，却维持这个假象继续俯下身接吻。另一方面洛可可已经被撩拨得浑身发烫，性欲迟迟得不到满足。他正想推开大介抗议，两根手指突然探入。  
同为门将，已经多年没有真正下场的円堂大介手上茧子并没有洛可可厚，但职业球员练就的粗硬皮肤绝对有过之而无不及。也许大介比洛可可更了解他自己的身体，专追弱点捅，准度和狠劲逼得洛可可快哭出来了。他早没心思继续亲吻了，推又推不动，连双腿环住大介的力气都快没了。空气中信息素的味道越来越重，误入房间的任何一个Alpha都会发狂。  
大介终于放开，唇分的一瞬间洛可可就开始咳嗽，伴着喘息几乎上不来气。他已经高潮了一次，几点浊液溅在大介身上，最后还是随重力滴到洛可可下腹。  
“别玩了……”洛可可按住大介的嘴：“快点啦……在这么下去温蒂他们回来就要发现了。”  
“才九点。”大介瞥了一眼挂钟，一面戳穿一面又从善如流：“要戴套吗？”  
洛可可摇头，却说了一句“随便”。大介不是Alpha，更没标记的说法，怀孕的可能性微乎其微。最初几次他还坚持，后来便任孩子胡来。  
大介坐起来，把洛可可抱到大腿上。甚至没什么缓冲，直接对着性器把他缓慢放下。洛可可配合着一只手扒开臀肉，另一只握着阴茎头部对准。吃进一点大介便松手，任洛可可自己控制能否进以及深度。  
仅吃进一个头部洛可可就已经没法克制自己不发出声音了，挂在大介身上借力也不能阻止双腿颤抖着打得更开。等他终于下定决心自由下降，硬邦邦的阴茎却错过岔道，歪向直肠深处重重顶在骶曲处，一瞬间顶得洛可可舌头都要吐出来。  
“太乱来了。”大介搂着他轻拍后背顺气，待洛可可不再干呕才双手揉动饱满的臀瓣让他放松。“疼不疼？要不要拔出来看看？”  
洛可可没回话，只是贴着大介侧颈摇头。头发末端刺得大介痒痒的，却赖在那里不许他抓。  
洛可可猛吸一口气，支起腰胯小幅度磨蹭起来。他根本不敢告诉大介，就那一下他已经快高潮了。也不明白只是直肠而已怎么就能刺激到这种程度。他又吸一口气，贴着大介后颈，退化腺体的位置。进入鼻腔便是灰尘的味道与老年人独有的体臭，在上午的阳光下催化成令人安心的气味。  
也许这气味早胜过Alpha的信息素，越过标记把大介的名字深深烙在洛可可皮肤之下。  
大介腰疼，考虑到这一点，洛可可没再央求大介换姿势，只是撅起屁股自己上下移动。甬道起初还有些干涩，但很快深处便涌出一股清流，反而润得外来者滑滑的几乎夹不住。洛可可急着把性器往另一条通路上引，大介也清楚看到洛可可面露难色，有心配合却不得要领。洛可可急起来，张嘴就咬在大介侧颈，被大介一顶力气跟不上才松口。  
“你想标记我吗？嘶——真疼。”大介看不到自己脖子，但从这疼痛推测八成是咬出血了，简直是谋杀。大介也不让他自己动了，捏住那对肉感的屁股就一顿胡乱猛操。这个姿势攻方很难控制插入方向及深度，也不知道有没有顶进直肠侧面那个小洞洞去，只知洛可可呜咽了一声，和大介同时交代出来。  
大介头晕眼花了两三秒，缓过劲来洛可可还在他怀里痉挛。洛可可八爪鱼一样捆在他身上，连带这下体也死死咬住不撒口。软肉的一阵阵颤抖像是蹩脚的咀嚼，老太太掉光了一口牙只能用舌头和上颚碾碎粥粒。  
円堂大介上了年纪，实在没有什么耐久可言。更要命的是对手可是发情期中的洛可可，甬道没绞多久大介就又尴尬地硬了。洛可可才缓过气来，下巴放在大介肩膀上粗喘。偶尔混进一两声虚弱的呻吟，大介甚至不想给他休息的时间。  
“大介，大介。”洛可可叫他，双臂支起身体好与之对视。哪知这一下用力过猛，失去平衡倒回床上。大介身体跟着他前倾，才不至于掰断海绵体。大概因为体位的变化顶到了侧壁，洛可可哀叫一声，顿时说不出话，像一摊烂熟的甜果酱涂抹在面包上，小洞又可怜兮兮地淌出几滴水，把床单都洇湿了，精液倒是都牢牢含在里面。  
“我知道了，马上就射进生殖腔里，好休息一会儿。”大介心领神会，忙答应道。事实上他心里还想欣赏一会儿被他霸占的这方风景，痴痴的水光晶莹的眼睛和软屁股里都只盛着自己的洛可可。  
洛可可不再乱动之后大介的动作反而顺利了不少。他凭记忆和洛可可的反应重新找到那个分叉的十字路口。洛可可入口处并不敏感，可以说与普通的直肠无异。但插进去就是另一番风光了——  
大介没有Alpha的结，顶入后很容易被这窄小的空间挤出来。唯一的解法就是借着速度用力顶深，撞开小门的同时尽量长地在里面磨蹭。  
大介扶稳洛可可的腰，他的队长，孙子兼不能公开的男友和妻子已经眼神涣散，双腿也无精打采地靠在他腰侧。可大介准备发力的一刻两只比大介略小的手却覆上来。大介本以为洛可可在拒绝，可目光顺着小家伙的身体爬上去才明白不是。  
洛可可轻喘着，随着节奏发出些“嗯啊”的声音，浑身的皮肤已经泛起粉。他肤色偏黑并不明显，于是这甜蜜的粉全反应在颜色相对寡淡的乳头和手心。究竟是发情期的热潮温度更高还是大介炽热的下体摩擦生殖腔的温度更高？洛可可想不明白也压根没打算想，他只知道自己的大脑已经被肉体拖下水，融化在大介掌心了。  
从岔道口到生殖腔的环境才算是与女性Beta相似。早些时候洛可可想让大介也享受，刻意练习过像阴道一样收缩括约肌来吸住阴茎，可每每到他完全投入，又总会忘记顾虑只知索取敏感带被顶撞摩擦的快感。  
円堂大介偶尔退出去蹭一蹭前列腺，更多是埋在生殖腔附近享受，他有预感即将高潮，更不顾一切快速冲击生殖腔。被顶生殖腔到底有多爽？大介不知道，但洛可可已经合上眼，大概是喊累了，加上前夜纵欲导致的喉咙痛，他只无声抱住大介的脖子，似乎直到现在那些训练有素的肌肉才想起自己本分，绷紧几乎要勒死大介。  
“别晕过去了。”大介咬着牙停下来出言提醒，洛可可也不知有没有接收到这句话，眼睛倒是睁开了一条缝，愣愣地看了一会儿，才露出一点不属于孩子的微笑，摆动腰胯来绞精。  
这还得了，大介接着用力冲刺几下就射了，铃口深深吻着被顶得变形的生殖腔入口。生殖腔被灌水的感觉与寻常高潮不一样，没有积雪崩落的猛烈冲击，只是37°C恒温温水逐渐漫过头顶的缓慢窒息，温水煮青蛙到最后一刻发觉身体在死亡的那一点点惊讶都随着小阴茎吐出精水的放松变软被冲净了。脑子里只有“啊啊，原来被中出了”这点程度的感叹而已。  
与此同时，洛可可也意识到发情期的结束。连续三天足足中出了四次，对于大介这个年纪的人实在是太辛苦了。未标记的Omega在第一次生育之前发情期会无休止地延长，而无论洛可可还是大介都不喜欢用各种药物度过发情期。这不正好……  
头一次射的一滴都没漏出来，不知道有没有足够顽强的能游到卵细胞身边去。只有足够强壮的精子才能被Omega的卵子所接纳，这也是BO难以生育的原因之一。洛可可抚摸着小腹，无套做爱也只是最近几次而已，前些天验孕也没成功，不知何时才能中奖？  
“大介，大介，”他呼唤着，递给大介一张面巾纸来擦身上的粘液。这回大介没推拒，洛可可笑了笑，看来这回他也懒得洗澡了。“我想给你生个宝宝。”  
“啊……”大介随口答应，过了两秒差点从床上跳起来：“你说什么？这可不是开玩笑的！”  
“我是认真的。”洛可可委屈道，嘴抿成一条线。  
“怎么……而且，这不是不可能嘛，我这把岁数，还是Beta……”  
“不是大介教我愿意尝试就有可能吗！”洛可可抗议：“也是你培养我成为被人认可的球员……”  
“不是，”大介掩面：“这有点……”  
円堂大介想告诉他当年他忙于工作和足球，前妻生养女儿有多头疼，但他很难对着洛可可闪着小星星的眼睛说什么拒绝的话。于是他问：“理由呢？”  
“我生过孩子发情期就会轻松一点。”洛可可毫不犹豫把刚想到的理由说出来。  
“谁信啊，你就算不是特殊时期也会缠着我做到直不起腰的。”大介揉着腰弹了他一个脑瓜崩。  
“因为孩子很可爱！”洛可可接着辩解。  
大介不以为然：“然后？”  
“啊……呀，这种事要什么理由嘛。”洛可可撅起嘴，“我想要大介的孩子。”  
“大介的孩子可比你大二十岁，连外孙都有了。”  
“抬杠！”  
“孩子你养？”  
“咱们一起养。”洛可可回复比想象中还快，让大介觉得自己好像踏进一个精心设计的陷阱。“本来几率就小，中了就生好不好？”  
大介没话了。  
“大——介——”洛可可还用惯常这招撒娇，拽着胳膊把自己塞进大介怀里。大介还拗着不说话，没过一会儿他就不得不说话了。他一瞬间抓住那只偷摸向他胯下的手：“干什么！”  
“如果大介还可以射的话……”  
“易感期没结束？”  
“结束了。”  
“那不可以。”  
“就一次。”洛可可张开腿，后穴刚被用过，红肿着水淋淋地敞开，如同绽放的花盘展到最大，相比青涩的花苞更加诱人。  
大介看着都错觉自己闻得到甜腻的信息素，登时脸红心跳。然而天人交战一番他还是拒绝，选了个折中的方案，在洛可可脸颊亲了亲作赔礼：“今天不可以了。明天。”  
“就明天。”没想到洛可可都没考虑就一口答应，还立马坐好摆出笑容。大介现在更觉得自己被这熊孩子坑得不轻，瞪大眼睛重重一哼摆出一张臭脸：“休息好了下午赶紧去训练！输了意大利队我可不轻饶你！”  
“嗯！”洛可可大声回复，跳下床去洗漱。  
一定要尽快，怀上大介的孩子。  
这可是他对大介的标记，怎么能拖拖拉拉？  
—  
—  
—  
—  
—  
—  
“……总之是这样，去超市买菜的时候碰巧遇到的。真没想到爷爷他能回日本，明明FFI大赛结束的时候还说一时半会儿不回来着。这不，足球协会一邀请还是跑回来……”円堂守乖乖坐在餐桌前敲筷子，等爸爸刷完锅过来吃饭。  
“他身体可好？”爸爸的声音越过水花。  
“嗯，也没看出感冒，就是好像瘦了不少。”  
“唉，你爷爷以前就经常忙教练的工作忘记吃饭。”妈妈叹了口气，似乎意料之中。  
“既然回国了，怎么不回家吃？”円堂爸用毛巾擦干手，进餐厅吃饭。  
円堂尴尬地笑着，好在爸爸没接着问，妈妈对爷爷在外面乱跑不回家这件事也不以为意。  
“他一个人回来？”吃了两口，妈妈不经意又问起。  
“啊，还有洛可可。小巨人队的队长，我给你看过队长合照，亚军那个。嗯。”円堂才松一口气，现在表情更僵硬了。  
“他不在球队，怎么跑日本来了？职业球队不正盯着你们呢吗？”妈妈想起她家守和朋友们夺冠之后数不清的签约邀请，有些吃惊。想了想又问：“哎呀，你是不是说过他是Omega来着？”  
“是啊，太可惜了！明明他是我见过最优秀的门将之一。不过也有别的原、”円堂突然闭嘴，虽然爷爷和洛可可都说告诉家人也没关系，可他哪说得出口啊！“总之……说不定洛可可以后会在日本读书或者工作呢！”  
“那很好。”妈妈点头道。“我刚想说洛可可小心最近流感……想来他那么壮实应该是不怕的了。”  
“是啊哈哈……就是大概洛可可一阵子没有训练了，有、有一点点胖。”算不上谎话，円堂头一次觉得真相让人如此心累。  
“那……他得加强了！”妈妈漫不经心给出一句评价，随后就只是低头吃饭了。  
円堂守无声尬笑，等爸妈那一天当真见到出世的小舅或者小姨，还是叫爷爷自己解释去吧！


End file.
